About A Girl
by Vdramafreak
Summary: Stupid title I know, but I felt that is fits the situation. Mainly about William Beckett, but includes the rest of TAI as well. William and Melanie meet a few times by chance and hit it off as good friends...could it be more? Im terrible at summaries btw
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is my first story that's not horrifically written (I hope). I'm trying to stay away from cliché, but I can't give you any promises, and I don't want Melanie to be a Mary-Sue but again, not making promises. Most importantly, I do not own William Beckett, Mike Carden, Adam T. Siska (Sisky), Michael Guy Chislett, or Andy (The Butcher) Mrotek. I'm not sure anybody COULD own them. That'd be a feat. All I own is Melanie, Sarah (well, not really as she's kinda real) and anyone else you don't recognize. Wow, Long disclaimer. Sorry. Enjoy!

It was a bright and clear early spring/late winter's day in Chicago. The leaves were just starting to grow back onto the trees, he could see blades of grass fighting against the remainder of the snow and there was a slight breeze in the air. He could smell that familiar fresh, cool smell. The one that normally brightened his spirits, but today he was in much too bad of a mood for that to happen.

He sighed and looked down at his hands. There were just too many things to worry about; his band, his career…his girlfriend. He'd been feeling a distance from her lately. Everything seemed normal, but things just felt off. Every time they'd hug or kiss, it felt like she wasn't completely into it.

He sighed again and looked up. He didn't come to this park to dwell on these things, he knew that. He came to the park to get away from these thoughts; to clear his head. He looked around the familiar park and managed a smile. This park always reminded him of good times. It held a sense of nostalgia for him. He saw people walking dogs, kids playing, joggers, all of the types of things you expect to see at parks.

He then looked over at a bench a bit farther down to the right than his and noticed a girl sitting there expectantly. She looked as if she were waiting for someone or something. He was not normally one to stare creepily at others, but she just looked different somehow. As if she didn't quite belong there. Her jacket was a bit heavier looking than one normally worn during this time of year for one thing. She looked relaxed but just strangely foreign to the climate she was in.

She wasn't unattractive, she was blonde and had a nice hourglass figure in fact, but she looked unconventional and yet not at the same time. Indefinable really. It seems that she sensed someone looking and started to look in his direction. He realized too late, but looked down quickly, just to look back up again shortly and give her a sheepish grin. He'd been caught. She just smiled and waved politely. He did the same. Still smiling, she looked away and so did he.

_Damn I really am a creeper._ He thought to himself. Shortly, out of nowhere he heard someone say loudly, "Exterminate! Exterminate!" from the area where the girl was sitting. He looked over, confused as he heard a high-pitched squeal emit from the girl as she looked behind her and got up quickly to run away from the noise, which apparently cam from another girl behind her.

Laughing and screaming the girls ran. Every so often the following brunette girl yelling "Exterminate!" which would cause more screams coming from the dirty-blonde girl who was sitting down so shortly ago. Soon the blonde girl became tired and fell down to sit on the ground only to have the brunette girl tackle her, both of them laughing.

He chuckled to himself. It was kind of adorable to see these two girls behave like five year olds. A little loud, but adorable. Soon they got up off the ground and walked back over to the bench where they commenced in hugging and talking excitedly. They weren't too far away and he could make out bits of their conversation. Which included such things as: "…haven't seen you in forever…", "I almost miss college…" and "It's so fucking chilly here. It's not normal for this month. I'm used to 70 plus weather this time of year. Why did I want to move here again?..."

Ah, that explained why she looked out of place; technically she was. She was new to the city…and already having gathered that from a stranger he never talked to, he decided that his creep factor for the day had been more than slightly achieved and it was about time that he move on to another part of the park. So he got up and walked away humming to himself some Frank Sinatra.

As he walked past and away from her, the blonde girl inwardly sighed sadly. He was cute, and she didn't mind glancing over every once in a while to acknowledge that fact in her mind. Well, HE was leaving, but now at least she had Sarah to hold her attention. She hadn't seen Sarah in months; far too long for either of their likings. As he walked past she just heard him singing under his breath "Once I get you up there, where the air is rarified…" she murmured to herself "we'll just glide starry eyed…"

Sarah stared at her oddly. "What Melanie?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Just got a song stuck in my head." The girl (apparently named Melanie) responded.

"Oh. I should be used to that by now…But you look kind of distracted." Sarah replied.

"Sorry. You know me; ADD. But, um, yeah did you see the guy who walked past?" Melanie asked quietly.

"Yeah he looked like the type of guy who'd distract you." Melanie glared. Sarah Laughed. "Sorry hun, I know you too well."

Melanie sighed, "Yeah…but am I really that transparent?" By now the boy was much too far away to hear their conversation so Melanie didn't whisper anymore.

"No. It wasn't obvious. You were actually quite sly for once. You've gotten better at that. Good for you!" Sarah told her happily.

"Thanks…I could've sworn he was staring at me earlier. I was probably just hallucinating…or maybe there was a leprechaun dancing on my head and only he can see such things. Who knows?" Melanie said.

Sarah laughed. "Leprechaun?! This is why I love you! Coffee?"

"Wow, you beat me to it for once. Insanity! Yes I say that coffee shall be had so that we can dance around like madwomen and just be generally crazy. Let's you and me paint the town neon purple!" said Melanie.

"What what?! Yeah!" Sarah responded, trying (and failing) at being Gangsta.

As they got up to walk towards the nearest Starbucks, Melanie thought of something. "How long are you going to be in town for?"

Sarah beamed. "You have me for a week! I know it doesn't seem like long but at least it's longer than just a few days."

"No that's great! We're gonna go crazy together! And actually that's perfect. I heard about this band that's playing a gig at a local venue and I was hoping you could come with me so I'm not alone? I'm new here you know. Don't have many friends yet. What do you say? Music…alcohol perhaps…dressing up and being girly…blah blah blah." Melanie said.

"Yeah, no problem. How much does it cost?" Sarah asked.

"Um…I think like 10, 15 dollars at most. A co-worker told me about them. She said that they sound like a kind of band I would like."

"What are they called? Maybe I know them."

"Um…fuck, I know this. It's kind of random…Oh! 'The Academy Is…' they have an ellipsis at the end. It makes me giggle." Responded Melanie.

"Huh. Ok. Sounds good. Now, off to get me chai!"

"You really should just buy stock in the company by now."

"Yes and you should own a coffee shop to fuel your addiction. We're even." Sarah retorted. Melanie stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Mmmm. That's right baby. Give me the tongue!" Sarah said, pretending to be manly.

"Gah! Sarah! You're crazy!" Melanie said walking a little farther away from her friend.

"Heeheehee." Sarah gave a high pitched giggle. "You know you like it!" she said, manly again. Melanie just rolled her eyes, hugged her friend and they continued to walk towards the promised land that was coffee and chai.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yeah, we know, we know! I own nothing…besides my character…and a little blue froggy named Santiago. Anywho, on with the chapter!

A/N: Just so you guys know, the reason I'm putting up chapter three right after this one is to compensate. This isn't my favorite chapter and so to keep you from hating me I'm putting up the next chapter which is better written. It gets better with each chapter believe me. So far I think chapter five is my fave. Ok shutting up now. *zips lips closed*

When the boy got home, he collapsed on the couch. His friend and band-mate Mike walked out of his room to the kitchen.

"Hey Bill, you feel better? You seemed a little depressed before." Mike said.

"Hey Mike. Yeah I feel a little better. The fresh air did me some good."

"Cool. A depressed Bilvy is not what I want to see right now." Mike said and smiled.

"Thanks, dude." William said. There was a knock on the door. "Hey, Mike could you get that? You're closer." William called to Mike in the kitchen.

"Sure bro." Mike walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi Mike." Replied the girl at the door.

"Oh hey Tina. How are you?" Mike asked politely.

"Um…I'm ok. Is William here? I need to talk to him." Tina replied.

"Hey Will, Tina's here." Mike called to William.

William got up from the couch and smiled at his girlfriend. She gave him a small, regretful smile. "William, we need to talk. Can we go to your room for a minute?" Tina said.

William's smile fell. "Sure." She closed the door and they walked into his bedroom where he closed the door after her and sat on his bed. "What's up?" He asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew what was up.

She looked at him sadly. "William…I can't lie to you anymore. I can't take you being gone from home so much and so often. It's driving me crazy. And I'm sorry but I can't see you anymore. We have to break up."

"What? Why? Are you sure we can't work through this? Why now?" He asked, his heart sinking to his knees, but knowing this was going to happen sooner or later.

"Will…you want to know the truth? I've been cheating on you." She said closing her eyes. She did feel bad for him but she couldn't do this to herself anymore. "Ever since you got home from tour, all through the holidays, I've been trying to find a time to tell you that it has to end…I really like this guy and he really likes me. More importantly, I know that he won't go away from me every so many months. I can't deal with all this anymore. I'm sorry, but it's over." And with that, she walked out of his apartment and his life. Not allowing herself to look back and feel anymore guilty than she already did.

William stared after her. Not bothering to chase her down and beg to let them try again. He knew it wouldn't work. Not after all the trust that had been broken. He also knew that once Tina made her mind up, it was really made up. His chest burned from the fact that she had been cheating on him. It burned from the pain and hurt, but also the anger. But more so, the pain. The anger was what allowed him to delete her number from his phone and hide or destroy all traces of her that remained in his apartment. The pain then took over and he closed and locked his bedroom door and quietly cried into his pillow.

Mike had been bewildered by the fact that Tina had just left the apartment without even a goodbye. He locked the door that he heard her exit from and then went to check on William to see if everything was ok. He knocked on William's door. "Not now Mike!" Was all that William could muster.

Mike figured it would be better to give William some time to calm down from whatever happened. He knew it couldn't be good. "Ok man. But I'm coming back in an hour to make sure you're not dead…and if you are, I swear to god I'll bring you back to life and kill you again myself. That's a promise!" He heard a pound on the door; probably a thrown shoe. He went back to the kitchen and finished cleaning the dishes that had been piling up, then went out and watched some TV. Every once in a while he'd walk to William's door to make sure he still heard sounds of life.

After an hour, true to his word, Mike knocked on the door again. "William? Are you still alive? Or am I going to have to use the Jaws of Life to make you regret any stupid decision you made while upset?" He called.

William opened his door, flipped Mike off and left his door open. He couldn't cry anymore and just sat on his bed, looking slightly lifeless. Mike walked in. "Dude, what happened?" "Tina broke up with me." William said listlessly.

Mike looked at his friend sympathetically "Did she say why?" he prodded gently.

"She couldn't take me being on the road so much…oh and also, she was cheating on me."

"Bitch." William flinched slightly but knew it was true. "Oh Bill, I'm sorry I didn't mean…I'm sorry man." William managed a small smile and then went right back to looking depressed.

"I kind of sensed it was happening, I shouldn't be surprised." William told him.

"Even so, you have every right to feel bad. You'll get over her man. You have to. Even if it's just to show her that you did. Everything will be ok eventually. I promise." Mike said, trying to console his friend. Will just stared at him and forced one side of his mouth to go up. It was the only response he could give.

"I'm ordering Chinese. Don't bother telling me what you want, I know what you like. I'm also gonna force you to watch Will Ferrell make an ass out of himself as Ron Burgundy; whether you like it or not. Now go sit on that couch. I'll be there in a minute." Mike commanded.

William did as he was told. Mike just shook his head sadly at one of his best friends and went to the phone to order Chinese. He was not looking forward to the next couple of days all of a sudden.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Own nothing do I. Yoda imitate attempt I do. Wow. It's painful to think that way. Also, I kind of completely love and respect (in the least stalkerish way possible) the TAI guys and I hope I've written them up to par because they deserve that. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Melanie started hitting her snooze button at 7:30. Even in college early mornings were a feat for her. So why should getting up for work be any different? Well the main reason she would finally (after 15 minutes or so) force herself out of bed was the fact that by getting up, she was getting paid and therefore being able to afford rent…with which she would still be able to sleep in a nice warm bed. And so it all was a vicious circle.

She quickly got dressed and quietly made her way out to the kitchen to grab something quick for breakfast, making a mental note to grab coffee on the way so that she wouldn't fall asleep behind her desk. Not a normal desk job mind you, Melanie got to work at The Art Institute of Chicago…albeit mostly just selling tickets and asking children to stop climbing on things, but still it was better than being a mindless zombie in a cubicle…or so she told herself.

She noticed Sarah sleeping on the fold-out couch and remembered to leave a note giving directions to the Institute. She made sure to show Sarah where she worked when she got into town, but she wanted to be sure there wouldn't be any getting lost. She also made sure to let Sarah have her spare key for access to the apartment. For the past few days, while Melanie was at work, Sarah went about town and shopped for a bit, then found a cozy book and coffee place to become a hermit in until Melanie got off work. Yes, coffee basically did rule their lives…not that they were complaining, but still.

Well, today Melanie had told Sarah that she could get her into the Institute at a lower rate and she was all over that. Melanie knew that her friend would most likely be able to get lost (in a good way) in the Institute for hours. Today would be the day that Sarah would become one with the art, when she felt like waking up that is.

After Melanie finished the note and taped it to the door of the apartment so that Sarah was sure to see it, she left for work, walking. Luckily, the Institute was only about 5 or 6 blocks away and there was a Starbucks on the way. Fate was nice like that. As she walked she pulled out her iPod and mouthed and hummed along to her music. That's what she really wished she could do with her life. Be a singer. It's not like she didn't have the training, she just needed to figure out how to plausibly ever pursue a career in the music industry. Until then, she'd have to deal with working to pay the rent.

While she was mulling this over, she remembered! Today was the day that she and Sarah were going to that concert for that band…that she was currently blanking on the name for. She felt a bit more of a spring in her step. She always looked forward to a good concert, especially now that she could legally enjoy a beer or two while listening.

She would not get annoyed at anything today. She felt too hopeful.

William, on the other hand, still felt pretty damn lousy and his entire band was worried about him by this point. They were trying to be patient and understanding, but at the same time, they were shitting bricks worrying whether or not Bill could pull off the show tonight.

"Hey there little Santi. How ya feeling about the show tonight?" The Butcher asked kindly. Everyone else glared at him.

"Butcher I don't think now's the best time to bring that up." Mike said.

"Well when else are we gonna find out? It's tonight! We have to know whether he's up for it or not." The Butcher responded.

"Guys…can you stop talking about me like I'm not here?" William asked sounding slightly more like a human than the robot he had been for the last four days. The rest of the band stared at him in awe.

"And, I think that I have to be ok about the show tonight. I can't let the fans down. I mean, I had been feeling it coming for a while. That doesn't make it hurt less, but I think I can try to pick up my life faster knowing that it was inevitable…As long as you guys don't mind me being extra emotional tonight I think I can pull it off. As the great Freddie Mercury would say, 'The show must go on.'" William monologued it out.

"Bill, are you sure? We could always postpone…not that we'd want to if we're sure that you're up to actually playing but…?" Mike told him.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Besides, sitting here and moping isn't going to make her change her mind. That's just a futile hope. And one that I'm not sure I should hope for…since she's the one who cheated on me." William was partially detached from the topic and partially just over it. He'd had a lot of time to think about it.

"Bilvy, has anyone ever told you that you're pretty much an amazing hardass?..." asked Sisky. William just gave him a quizzical look. "…Because someone's about to! BILVY YOU ARE AN AMAZING HARDASS!" Sisky yelled. He was super excited that his good friend was on the mend from having his heart being stomped on by an evil wench. He then pounced on William in a bear hug. William was able to smile at his younger friend. He knew that while they were all thinking about the band, they still were very concerned about him. It felt good to have friends that cared so much.

The rest of the guys looked at each other, shrugged and joined in for some guy love.

"Ok, ok. I hate to break up the bromance guys, but you're going to crush your front man's lungs if you don't get off him!" William said with a grin on his face.

"Yay! We're starting to get the old Bill back!" yelled the Butcher, like a little kid.

"Yeah…just give me some time to make a full recovery. Alright guys?" asked William.

"No problem! We're just glad your feeling better at all!" exclaimed a happy Michael Guy Chislett.

William smiled again. Yes it was definitely nice to have such good friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer and A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in so long. My summer's been a little bit hectic. I'm also trying to work thru a tad bit of writers' block. But not to fear! Soon I shall have written more and such…of course it also depends on what your definition of soon is…*sheepish grin*. Anywho, on to the disclaiming portion! I disclaim any owning of pretty much anything…cause I'm poor like that. Well, I really can't complain since I have a place to live and a computer and now I'm babbling. Sorry. On with the show!

When Melanie and Sarah got home from the art institute, Sarah could not stop talking about the different pieces and which piece Melanie liked the best. Melanie just smiled and went along with the excitement. She knew her friend too well.

She had to remind Sarah that they should get something to eat and get ready for the concert they were going to later. She also made sure at work to check with Nadine about the name of the band again so she wouldn't feel quite so stupid not knowing who exactly they were going to see.

"Hey Sarah, what should I wear?" Melanie called to her friend.

"Are you telling me that you STILL can't make decisions without me or Katie?" Sarah gave her a disparaging look.

"No, I can, I just…shut up…ok so jeans; and fancy or casual top?" Melanie said, flustered.

"Hahaha! I love you! Um…why not compromise and wear a fancy yet casual top?" Sarah advised.

"That's genius! Especially since I'm weird enough to understand exactly what you mean!" Melanie said pulling out a black, partially lacy top, and nice fitting jeans.

"Now for my clothing choice…what should I wear?" Sarah asked mischievously.

"Hypocrite! HYPOCRITE!" Melanie shouted, Sarah giggled, and Melanie chased Sarah to her suitcase where they collaboratively put together Sarah's outfit.

When they got to the venue where the band was playing, one of the opening bands was just starting up. They stood listening for a few minutes, until Melanie decided it was time for something to drink. She talked loudly into Sarah's ear and asked if she wanted anything. Sarah said that she could go for a Yuengling, so Melanie walked up to the bartender to get drinks.

William was nervous as he warmed up backstage and one of the opening bands played. Not more so than usual, but still, nervous. He knew it was good to feel some nervousness, that was half the fun; the buzz of performing.

He still had Tina on his mind a bit though. This was going to be more difficult than usual in that respect. He decided that he should go get a beer to calm him down a little. Just one. He wouldn't get drunk before a show. He wouldn't do that to himself, his band, or the audience.

He walked up to the bartender.

"One Bud Light, please!" "Two Yuengling's, please!" Two voices said at the same time.

He looked down and she looked up and they were both surprised to see a slightly familiar face; each other's.

He smiled, "Actually that's a good choice, forget the Bud Light, give me a Yuengling as well!"

"Three Yuengling's coming up." The bartender replied going to get the drinks.

"Hi." She said, smiling.

"Hi, um…didn't I see you at the park the other day, running about?" He asked.

Melanie blushed, "Um…maybe? That depends; how stupid did I look?"

He laughed, "Only a little bit, don't worry _I_ thought it was hilarious."

"Oh good! As long as I'm hilarious and not an immature 3 year old, that's fine. I live to entertain!" Melanie responded. William laughed.

"We have something in common then." He responded.

"Oh, cool!"

"Your beers!" the bartender said handing them three opened bottles of Yuengling

"Thanks, could you put it on my tab?" William asked.

"Sure." replied the bartender.

"How much for my two?" Melanie asked.

"Put those on my tab too." William responded.

"What?! No! What?!" Melanie said shocked looking.

William just laughed. "You can pay me back some other time. I feel like doing a good deed."

"Well that only works if we actually ever see each other again." Melanie pointed out.

"Well at the rate we're going I'd say that's a safe bet. But just in case, you can give me your number and I'll force indentured servitude upon you one day when I'm low on cash." William told her.

Melanie gave him the evil eye. "Fine. Give me your phone. I'll type it in for you."

William got out his phone and Melanie took it and put in her number. "There you go, you have my number. And you better call me mister! I will not be indebted to you."

"Don't worry. I always need a coffee break. We should be about even then." He said.

"Good. So, are you here to see…fuck. I forgot again! I'm such a scatterbrain. Do you remember the name of the band?" Melanie asked, blushing.

William looked slightly embarrassed, "You mean The Academy Is…? You could say that I'm here for them, yeah."

"Yes them thanks! Yeah I heard from a friend that I would like them. I've never heard them before." Melanie responded.

"Oh! Well I hope you do like them...My name's William by the way."

"Oh. Duh! Names! I'm Melanie! Well that's what I typed into your phone anyway. For all you know my name is really LaQuisha!"

William raised an eyebrow at her, "You're kinda strange. Anybody ever tell you that?"

Melanie blushed again. "Yeah…actually I get that a lot. And yet I never seem to be able to change. Ah well. C'est la vie!"

"Oh yeah, no! Strange isn't necessarily a bad thing. I didn't mean…I'm sorry."

Melanie laughed. "That's ok. I figure if you can't be secure in who you are what are you really doing with your life?"

"That's a good philosophy. I like it…I think I have to go though. My friends are probably gonna be wondering where the hell I am. At this rate I'll probably be yelled at as it is." William said. He really liked her personality. She was fun…and confident. Somebody he'd enjoy being friends with to get his mind off of more depressing things that normally dwell there.

"Oh yeah! This beer's probably getting warm. I don't think my friend will like that either." Melanie responded.

"I'll see you later!" William called as he walked towards the backstage area.

"Yep! Bye!" called Melanie. Then she turned to look for Sarah and said to herself. "Yep, never gonna hear from him. I just scared him into running away. Good job, self." She sighed and walked over to where she just spotted Sarah.

A/N: Mwahahaha! A cliffhanger of sorts! What shall happen?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Dost thee own-eth any names herein? Alas no! Except-eth for the maidens named Melanie and Sarah and anyone thou dost not know. I can't write in Elizabethan/Shakespearian. Sorry I've been away so long. I'm waiting to continue writing more until I get an edit from my friend. Plus my grandma just died so I've been a little busy. This one's for you Grandma! Hehehe. If she was here she'd go "Oh how nice." And not have a clue what I just said. Hahaha! Ok, on with the story-eth!

"Hey, are you ok?" Sarah asked when Melanie got to her and handed her the beer.

"Yeah. I just made a total fool out of myself in front of a really cute guy, but other than that I'm peachy."

"It can't be that bad. What happened?" Sarah said.

"Well he paid for our beers and I told him no, but he said I could pay him back later and asked for my number so that I could. Then I scared him away with something weird I said of course. He's probably gonna erase my phone number. Whatever. You can't win 'em all." Melanie explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry hun. You probably just think that you did something stupid. He probably didn't care. It'll be fine because I love you!" Sarah responded.

"Aw…I love having borderline lesbian moments with you!" Melanie said hugging her.

"Hey you stole my saying!" she said fakely-mad.

"But you love me for it!" Melanie said in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah…I cannot tell a lie. I still love you!" They just smiled at each other and turned back to the stage to watch the opening band finish.

A few minutes later the opening band started to break down their set and The Academy Is…'s crew started to set up their equipment. So Sarah and Melanie talked amongst themselves for a while, not really paying attention. Soon enough, they heard a voice coming through the speakers. A voice Melanie distantly recognized.

"Hello everyone! We're so glad you all could be here tonight. We are The Academy Is… and we expect you to sing along!" And with that, the stage erupted with the sound of "Attention" blasting through the speakers.

Melanie just stared at the stage, horrified, because this was the point where she knew just how much of an ass she made of herself in front of The Academy Is…'s lead singer. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head and it took all she had not to erupt in a fit of deranged laughter at the irony of it all. Instead she just gasped desperately for air and patted Sarah's shoulder urgently.

"Sarah! You know the guy I told you I made a fool of myself in front of?!"

Sarah looked at her friend, concerned by the odd face she was making. "Yeah hun? What about him?"

"Well, did I tell you that I asked him the name of the band because I forgot it yet again?" Melanie asked.

"No, but what's the big deal about that?"

"The big deal is that the guy I was talking about, William, is on stage right now…SINGING!" Melanie said pointing slightly at William.

Sarah looked from Melanie's face to the stage and back again, finally sharing the horrified expression her friend was creating a home for on her face. Then she started giggling while Melanie stared at her until Melanie started giggling too. They giggled through the rest of the song.

Melanie had to admit, as embarrassing as it was, it was fucking funny. Also, as she listened to the band play, she found out that Nadine was right. This was a band she would AND DID (now) like. They had a real presence, especially William, and they had a great sound.

She was not often impressed with the voices of many rock or pop artists because few had the kind of chops she'd learned to really respect, but damn! This boy could sing! And the lyrics were very intriguing as well! They all looked like they were having the time of their lives on that stage. And they were really trying to communicate to the audience. It was strangely beautiful to watch.

Sarah looked over at her friend and noticed that her eyes rarely left the tall lanky form of William. She smiled inwardly and knew she was going to get an earful on the way back to Melanie's apartment.

[] it won't register breaks so I have to do it this way. sorry!

While he sang, William tried his best to put in as much chutzpah in as he would normally do, but felt a slight drag on his body because of a certain ex-girlfriend that would not yet leave his mind alone. At one point he remembered the intriguing and very different girl he met at the bar and how she didn't remember the name of the band currently performing for her. A band he was part of, and knew that she now obviously knew who he was.

He got an impish thought and was going to carry out something rather embarrassing for her before the next song. He hoped she'd stuck around, knowing she'd probably been embarrassed at the turn of events.

"I'd like to dedicate this next song to someone who, before the show started, didn't know the name of this thing happening in front of you right now; us, The Academy Is…! I personally think it's one of the funniest things to happen for a while. This song is called 'We've Got A Big Mess On Our Hands' and it's from our soon to be released album: Santi!"

As he sang, he looked around the room, trying to see if he could find her. After a minute or so, he found her, and even in the darkness, he could make out the most hilarious expression on her face. He had to try with all he had to not burst out laughing in the middle of the song. He was definitely going to see this girl again, if just to find out her reaction firsthand.

[] la di da di da

When the show was over, all of the Members of The Academy Is… helped take some of the stuff offstage and then went out the backstage exit where they knew their fans would be waiting to talk and get pictures and autographs before they all could go home and get some well-deserved rest.

Melanie figured they would meet fans backstage, which meant that she could probably get away without being confronted by that evil and beautiful ("No! Not beautiful! Evil!" she had to tell herself) man that caused her so much embarrassment. Though, he was kind enough not to mention her name. Still! EVIL! Grr!

So she relayed her plan to Sarah, who agreed that they would high-tail it out of there and focus on getting back to Melanie's as fast as possible; which they did. Funnily enough, Sarah was right about getting her ear talked-off about the lead singer, though not quite in the same way as she initially thought was going to happen.

She kept thinking to herself how funny it was that Melanie would start talking about how "evil" it was of William to mention her while at the same time going right back into talking about how amazing the band was even if they did embarrass her. Sarah knew her friend well, Melanie was not going to stop dwelling on this for a few days to come.

Inside, she cringed and laughed at the same time. She mainly cringed for this William character. She knew that if Melanie and William ever did meet again, he was going to get at least a little berated…of course, (she thought) who knows how things may work out or how feelings can change?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Stop thinking I do! Also, sorry it's been so long. I've been working more recently…and procrastinating…and I had my birthday! Yay legal drinking and gambling age! Well that sounds kind of horrible. Dr Horrible! Mwahahaha! Ok I've lost track. Anyway, I hope this chapter is better than _I_ think it is. Have fun!

A week or so after that horrid yet amazing concert, Sarah was long gone and Melanie was missing her as she walked along the street; alone as usual. Melanie heard the Harry Potter theme song omitting from some orifice in her purse and dug frantically for the cell phone that was playing it. Why so many skirts didn't have pockets in which to so handily place such things as cell phones, she would never know. Also, why she was wearing a skirt to begin with, she couldn't quite remember; something her mind was telling her about feeling specifically girly today.

She looked down at the number quickly and saw that she didn't recognize it, but who was she to turn down a wrong number? She liked making people feel awkward sometimes. She quickly flipped open her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Melanie?" a masculine voice asked.

"This is she. May I ask who's calling?" she responded.

"Well, I'm not sure if you remember me but this is William from the concert." Melanie's face went white and her hand clenched the phone as if to give pain to the poor inanimate object that had brought her this unfortunate call. She stayed silent for a few moments.

"Um, Melanie? Are you still there?"

"Yes. Of course I remember you. It's kind of hard not to when I think of how much of an idiot I made of myself." Melanie responded truthfully.

"Yeah and I didn't let you off the hook for it, which was rather mean of me. I'm sorry. But at least I didn't tell anyone your name."

"Oh yes. Thanks SO much." Melanie responded, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"I sense sarcasm. But it's ok I forgive you for forgetting the name of my band." William said cheekily.

"I WILL slap you just so you know." Melanie said, forgetting that she was not talking to someone who was used to her odd random threats of bodily harm.

"1) Through the phone?! 2) Even if we were talking in person, you wouldn't be able to reach to slap me."

"No, you see that was the point where you should've hung up the phone because of how odd I make myself sound. Believe me I don't do it on purpose, it just happens." Melanie responded, bewildered.

"Ah…but you don't know the people I hang out with everyday. How do you know they're not as odd as you?"

"Not possible."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, and are we going to speak in one-liners for the next ten minutes or so, or is there a point to all of this randomness?" Melanie asked, perturbed that he was able to keep coming up with comments that rivaled hers.

"Ah, yes! That's what I was calling about! You promised to pay me back for the beers you had that night. And I was wondering if you were free to do so now?" William asked.

"Well, today is my day off and I have nothing else planned. So why don't I get out of this debt? Where do you want to meet?"

"Do you know the Starbucks on W. Chicago Avenue?"

"Bub, I know every Starbucks in the world…ok that's an overstatement, but yes I do know that one." retorted Melanie.

"Good can you meet me there in 20 minutes Miss Sassy?" responded William.

"Who are you and how can you beat me at my own game?! And yes. I'll be waiting outside." She responded.

"I'm your worst nightmare."

"Ok either that was a Mulan reference or maybe you really are my worst nightmare. Are you an evil clown chasing me through endless racks of costumes on Halloween night?" Melanie responded.

"What? Yeah the first one. Clown? Wow."

"I win!"

"This wasn't-"

"I WIN!"

"Ok, fine. See you soon."

"Yep. Bye!"

With that they both hung up and headed on their way to their meeting place thinking to themselves.

"Who is this boy and how can he not get freaked out by my insane ramblings?" Melanie thought.

"She's kinda crazy. I like it! I'm a little afraid, but I don't think she's really as crazy as she puts on." William thought in a way that made him want to rub his chin like Sherlock Holmes. He refrained however as there were people about and he was only ok with looking strange when accompanied by friends who were equally as strange.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nada. And I have work in the morning so stop hitting me with your big disclaimer bat!

A/N: I'm a terrible, terrible person who has no right to update and expect anyone to read it. If you don't, I understand and I apologize. Then again, if you don't, you won't be reading this so typing this is pointless. My brain hurts. Sorry I've been really busy lately…and when I haven't been busy I've been resting from the evil that is my workplace and not writing. I can't guarantee that I'll be updating often but I do hope to finish this…eventually. Shameful procrastinator that I am.

Onto reviewer replies! If I have already replied to you forgive my forgetfulness for I am replying to you again! It means so much to me that you guys enjoy what I write!

Jackie Mastro: The coffee date has finally arrived. I hope you like! It's pretty long in comparison too! And no cliffies! YaaaaaaaAAAAAaaaay!

NiaRitter: Thanks. My grandma went out peacefully and she left me tons of booze so I know she's probably shaking her head and laughing somewhere. I'm glad you like Melanie she holds a place very dear to my heart…like all the characters I make up…well most of the characters.

mary-alice-malice: I'm so glad you loved it. I liked it too. I kind of have to. Melanie's crazy, gotta love her. I hope. This chapter is longer…I think. I can't even tell anymore.

Onto the plot!

About 15 or so minutes later, Melanie stood outside of the Starbucks, just as planned. She half hoped that William wouldn't show…only half hoped. A few minutes later, she saw a tall figure walking leisurely toward her.

"You're early." He stated when he got to her.

"So are you." She countered. "I feel old."

"What?" He asked, giving her a quizzical look.

"Sorry. Random. There's just something about getting to places early that makes me feel like an old person who has nothing better to do."

"Um…I'm not quite sure how to counter that statement. Are we still playing that game?" He asked guardedly.

"No I'm just having one of those days where my brain isn't filtering the things I SHOULD say from the things I DO say. I'm not always like this…it happens more often than I'd LIKE, but not every day."

He looked at her for a minute as if trying to size her up and make sure he wasn't having coffee with some future crazy bag-lady. She just looked up at him innocently and expectantly.

"You're a very interesting person. I'm not sure if this is good or bad yet but I shall soon find out. Anyway, shall we?" Said William, starting to push the door open for her.

"I thank you good sir!" Responded Melanie in a posh English accent.

"Tut, tut." He countered trying his best at an English accent as well.

"Well, we're not stereotypical at all are we?" Melanie said sarcastically, smiling. She stepped inside Starbucks and dropped the accent.

"Don't look at me you started it!" William said like a little kid and stuck out his tongue at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Come little Billy it's time for mother to feed you coffee so that you have a crazy caffeine overdose." She said as she walked up to the counter.

"Sometimes you take things a little too far." He stated, following her with his hands in his pockets.

She had already ordered. "I'm an actor, it's improv! Leave me alone! What do you want fool? Order!"

"Oh, ok." William ordered and then she paid and they walked over to wait for their drinks. Soon their drinks were called and they went to find a seat.

"So…um…I really didn't think you'd call me. I figured you'd think I was too much of a dunce to have coffee with."

"Really? You give me too much credit on the quality of people I have coffee with. I will not renege on a deal where free caffeine is concerned."

"Oh so I really am a dunce and you're just in it for the free coffee? Fine! I see how it is! Not that I blame you entirely. But I swear I'm not that stupid…just forgetful. Though why I should be concerned with whether you think I'm intelligent or not is beyond me." Melanie said, knowing right away that that sounded completely bitchy and not how she intended it.

"Ouch. Jesus thanks for letting me know that my opinion is so beneath you." He said, scowling.

"No no no! I mean…I'm sorry that came out completely wrong. I think your opinion might mean a great deal, it might also mean nothing simply because I don't really know you and that being the case, I don't know you're character yet! You could be a crazy-ass rapist! And the opinions of crazy-ass rapists don't count for a hill of beans."

"Now I'm a rapist?! What the hell?!"

"Argh! I…*whimper*..I…I'm sorry…I…it was just an example?" Melanie said blushing, pouting, and hanging her head all at one time.

"That was too easy." He said smirking.

"What the fuck dude?! For serious?! How long did you know I didn't mean that in a bad way?!" She glared at him.

"Well yeah at first I really was kind of offended but when you started to explain I got it. You're not the only one who doesn't say the right thing sometimes. I understand."

She gave him a slightly less angry glare and an eye twitch and he just beamed back. Like a kid expecting to be praised by how clever he was for pulling a fast one. She twitched her eye more dramatically this time.

"You look strange when you intentionally twitch your eye." He stated.

She stared him down for a few moments, semi-confused. She opened her mouth a few times and shook her finger as if to make a point before the words finally came.

"You get me far too much. How is this possible?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's a performer thing. Didn't you say a little while ago that you're an actor?" He asked, remembering what she said before and intrigued.

"Hm…I guess that makes sense…in another world…a special artsy world; maybe. Anyway, I minored in theatre in college. Mainly acting since I didn't get into the music department. They were kinda hoity toity and I hadn't had enough training at the time of the audition."

Their drinks were called and after grabbing them, they walked to a table to sit and imbibe their caffeinated treats.

"So, wait, you're musically inclined as well?" He asked, even more intrigued.

She smiled, blushing. "I can sing a bit, mainly because I've gotten more training now. Not that I'll ever need it, but still it made me feel as if I accomplished something."

"What do you mean accomplished something?! You have a degree don't you?!"

"Yeah but college was torture. I'm glad I made it through! The main thing I'm thankful for that I got from college was all of the good friends that I made…to leave behind and move at least a thousand miles away from. Now that I think about it not the smartest move, but it's done. So…yeah."

He just stared at her, trying to read her again. "You have an interesting story I think."

"Dude, I'm not that interesting…I'm just like any other person." She said smirking and raising an eyebrow.

She thought about if for a moment. "I mean look at you! You did something not many people can do! You have a band that actually seems to be doing rather well for itself! I'd kill for that! I don't want a desk job, I don't want to live a normal boring life with no adventure or travel or interesting stories to tell when I get old and wrinkly. You can do that! You can have amazing stories from travel and stage shenanigans!...Sorry, my spotlight envy is showing."

He furrowed his brow slightly. "But I never went to college. I never took a class simply to learn random historical facts or study ancient literature or psychology or anything like that. I've lived in this state my entire life. The most education I've had is high school! That doesn't make me feel like the smartest person in the world. To actually complete college and just decide out of nowhere to move completely out of state to try something new, like you seem to have done, is something _I_ never could have! I mean don't get me wrong I LOVE what I do, but either way you look at it, we both have our own unique stories. Lives that can never exactly be anyone else's…that kind of thing is interesting to me. We can all live similar lives, and even very different lives, but no matter what, your story will always be uniquely your own."

"Ok that whole tangent made me feel like I'm not taking advantage of every day I live. You ever think of becoming a motivational speaker?" She asked. He gave her a frustrated look. "Just kidding! Geeze. I was just trying to get us out of this existentialist mood. It gets me down man!" She said the last bit as if a hippie.

"Sorry, I get like that sometimes." He replied.

"Hey, no problem! We all have our quirks! You know some of mine by now, namely being random and silly at inopportune moments; and I know some of yours, like thinking about all of the different humongous concepts that makes the universe the way it is. That's ok. I sympathize."

"Well I'm glad we're on the same page. You have no idea how many of my friends just try to change the subject when I get in those moods. Not that I blame them, but it's nice to have someone who can just listen."

"I like being the person someone can go to. I very rarely am that person since I'm the one who normally starts ranting about something or other. Maybe we can be each others' ranting partners. By the way, I never got to tell you but you guys did great at the concert! You can really sing! I wasn't prepared for that." Melanie responded truthfully.

"Thanks that means a lot. But, do I really seem that much like I wouldn't be a singer?" He responded, curious.

"I mean if I saw you walking down the street I wouldn't just all of a sudden think in my head 'That man's a singer!' but it's not completely unbelievable, no."

He smirked, again feeling impish. "Oh really, what would you have me pegged as?"

She studied him for a minute; squinting her eyes and stroking her chin humorously. "Failed actor turned coffee barista?"

"What?!"

"I'm just kidding, god! I honestly don't know."

"Well, I think that you should make it your mission to figure out what you'd peg me as if I were a random person on the street."

"Alright captain." She said saluting. "Anything else you'd like? A tribble perhaps? Should I attack the klingons? Would you like phasers on kill, stun, or techno dance party?"

"…Really? Did you really just go Star Trek on me?"

"I really did. Get used to random references from me. Now what do you choose?"

"You seriously want an answer? Ok, I would like a spayed tribble and yes send the klingons into a techno dance party. That would be amazingly entertaining. Also, might I have more coffee?" He said shaking his empty cup at her tauntingly.

She grabbed his cup. "Live long and prosper!" She said, flashing the weird Trekkie hand signal at him before throwing away his cup and marching up to get him a second coffee. After all, one coffee is not equivalent to two beers…sadly.

He stared at her as she went and thought to himself "I believe this is the start of yet another strange, but beautiful friendship."

Tribbles: furry little beings that do nothing but eat, purr, and procreate (hence why a spayed tribble would be most benefiting to all)


End file.
